The present invention relates in general to the manufacture of metal chains which are valued by jewellers.
In particular, the invention concerns the making of a chain in the form of a rope constituted by a helical series of open rings each of which is interlinked with adjacent rings to define a configuration similar to a continuous double-stranded rope.
Given the extreme complexity of their formation, chains of this type have until now been made almost entirely by hand by particularly skilled and expert workmen. In particular, because of the usual extremely small size of these rings, the linking of the open rings requires great dexterity and manual agility, and continuous concentration on the part of the workman. Since the rings must be overturned alternately through 180.degree. and simultaneously located so as to embrace a plurality of preceding rings, errors in the manual formation are far from infrequent. In any case, the production of these chains by hand involves long periods of time and consequently is very labor intensive and leads to a high selling price.
The general object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a machine for making a chain in the form of a rope, with a completely automatic cycle.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic machine which can make a chain in the form of a rope directly from a continuous wire.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic machine based exclusively on mechanical parts which ensure safe and reliable operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic machine which is able to ensure a high production tempo and is totally free from errors in the formation of the rope chain.